Far Away
by Hikari Sparda
Summary: Leon, simplemente, esperaba. KrauserxLeon, han sido advertidos.


_¡Hola! Otra vez acá, ésta vez con mi primer fic de Resident Evil, que ya advierto, es yaoi, shonen-ai, Boyxboy o como prefieran llamarlo, así que si no les gusta esto, mejor ni lean._

_Mmm… Nada explícito de lo que preocuparse. Quizás podría ser considerado semi-AU. Ya de por sí la pareja es KrauserxLeon. ¡Vamos! ¡Estos dos necesitan más amor! _

_Espero que no sea una completa pérdida de tiempo jeje._

_Resident Evil es propiedad de Capcom, ni sus personajes ni su historia me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro._

Leon esperaba.

Afuera del auto en el que se encontraba, llovía. Daba la impresión de que no iba a parar nunca mientras la ciudad se llenaba de charcos, las personas dentro de las casas miraban televisión, cenaban, o simplemente se iban a dormir en esa noche tormentosa. Pero esas cosas eran de poca importancia para él en ese momento.

Leon, simplemente, esperaba.

Pero al mismo tiempo, su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas. En esos últimos meses habían pasado tantas cosas, y todas girando en torno a _él_. Desde que había aparecido, el castaño la había tenido _muy_ complicada. Se suponía que estaba muerto después de todo, así que, encontrárselo esa vez, metido (a él le gustaría saber cómo) en su propio departamento… pues vaya que se había sobresaltado. Aunque ya había fingido su muerte antes, ¿Verdad?

A partir de eso, todo se convirtió en un torbellino de pensamientos y sentimientos que se suponía habían desaparecido, y que solo lo confundían más y más.

Maldito Jack Krauser. Maldito sea por simplemente haber existido. ¿Qué quería con él ahora?

Leon prácticamente le hubiera disparado apenas verlo de no ser porque el rubio tenía la capacidad de detenerlo, y lo hizo. Y después le soltó la bomba.

Que lo quería a _él_.

Que siempre lo había _deseado_.

Habían sido enemigos, habían intentado matarse mutuamente… ¿Y Krauser le decía eso? ¿Qué se creía el desgraciado? Después de todo lo que había pasado…

El rubio lo persiguió por _semanas _después de ese encuentro…

Y terminó ganando, el muy maldito.

Terminó ganando, porque logró que Leon volviera a confiar en él. Krauser ahora estaba solo, no trabajaba para nadie, y ya no era necesariamente su enemigo. El mayor le dijo que lo de las armas biológicas (aunque considerara que eran un gran avance) ya eran un problema del cual no quería formar parte, que quería vivir su vida aparte de eso. Demasiadas complicaciones. No que Leon lo hubiese considerado un camarada al principio en ese momento, pero de a poco, volvió a sentirse atraído en cierta forma por el hombre.

Y creyó en él. Otra vez.

Pero la cosa no paró ahí, porque como el rubio había dicho antes, había vuelto por _él_, y sin _él_, no se iba. Cuando a Jack Krauser se le metía algo en la cabeza, uno no se lo sacaba así nada más. Leon lo había aprendido con el tiempo, así que ya sabía a lo que se enfrentaba. Y como dijo antes, perdió.

Porque esta vez, el mayor se volvió algo común en su vida. Algo… indispensable, de alguna forma.

"_Quédate conmigo"._

Leon se paso las manos por el cabello mientras recordaba ese momento. Jack (porque ahora no era Krauser, sino "Jack"), sobre él, como tantas veces últimamente, susurrándole al oído mientras lo acercaba más a él…

"_Deja todo. Comencemos de cero en otra parte. Juntos"._

Jack Krauser le había pedido estar con él. Suponía que era lo más parecido a una demostración de amor que jamás tendría. Ellos no necesitaban palabras. Ellos se entendían casi perfectamente solo con mirarse, por más cursi que sonara.

Por eso, cuando la puerta del chofer se abrió, y un hombre rubio y grande, empapado por la fuerte tormenta, se sentó en el asiento del conductor y lo miró, Leon lo supo.

Supo que no se equivocaba cuando acepto.

- ¿Listo, camarada? - .Preguntó el rubio, con una sonrisa provocadora.

- Cuando quieras - . Respondió el castaño, devolviendo el gesto.

Krauser sonrió orgullosamente. Giró las llaves y arrancó el vehículo.

Afuera llovía, pero ese era el menor de sus preocupaciones ahora.

_Y… ¿Qué tal? Es algo que se me vino a la cabeza y tuve que hacer. Una especie de prólogo de otra historia que estoy escribiendo pero que aún no es nada fijo. Espero poder terminarla pronto._

_¿Creen que merece un review? ¿Uno chiquito?_

_Las críticas para mejorar son bien recibidas._

_¡Saludos!_


End file.
